Argeș County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Sud | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Greater Wallachia | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinţă de judeţ) | subdivision_name3 = Piteşti | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = Social Democratic Party | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Constantin Nicolescu | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Marcel Proca | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 6862 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 652,625 | population_density_km2 = 95 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 11wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x484 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = AG5 | blank1_name = GDP | blank1_info = US$ 6.2 billion (2008) | blank2_name = GDP/capita | blank2_info = US$ 9,488 (2008) | footnotes = 1The development regions of Romania have no administrative role and were formed in order to manage funds from the European Union. 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned from having any political activity in the first six months after his resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionaries' corps. 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Argeş ( ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Wallachia, with the capital city at Piteşti. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 652,625 and the population density was 95/km². *Romanians - 96%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Gypsies, and other. Geography This county has a total area of 6,862 km². The relief can be split into 3 distinctive parts. In the north side there are the mountains, from the Southern Carpathians group - the Făgăraş Mountains with Moldoveanu Peak (2,544 m), Negoiu Peak (2,535 m) and Vanatoarea lui Buteanu peak (2,508 m) towering the region, and in the North-East part the Leaotă Mountains. Between them there is a pass towards Braşov, the Rucăr-Bran Passage. The heights decrease, and in the center there are the sub-carpathian hills, with heights around 800 m, crossed with very deep valleys. In the south there is the northern part of the Romanian Plain. The main river that crosses the county is the Argeș River in which almost all the other rivers coming from the mountains flow. In the south the main rivers are the Vedea River and the Teleorman River. Neighbours *Dâmbovița County in the east. *Vâlcea County and Olt County in the west. *Sibiu County and Brașov County in the north. *Teleorman County in the south. Economy The county is one of the most industrialized counties in Romania. There is one oil refinery and two automobile plants at Mioveni - the Dacia Renault car plant, and at Câmpulung the ARO plant. The predominant industries in the county are: * Automotive * Chemical * Electrical equipment * Home appliances * Food * Textiles * Construction materials Oil is being extracted in the center and in the south. Also there are a few coal mines and close to Mioveni there is a nuclear research and production facility making nuclear fuels for the Cernavodă Nuclear Electric Power Plant. On the Argeș River there are a great number of hydroelectric power plants, the most impressive being the Vidraru power plant and dam. The hillsides are well suited for wines and fruit orchards, and the south is suited for cereal crops. Tourism The main tourist destinations are: * The city of Pitești * The city of Curtea de Argeș, where one of the most beautiful monasteries in Romania is located * The Câmpulung - Rucăr area * The Făgăraș Mountains - the Transfăgărășan * The Leaota Mountains * The Poienari Castle * The Cotmeana monastery. Administrative divisions Argeş County has 3 municipalities, 4 towns and 95 communesȚ *Municipalities **Câmpulung **Curtea de Argeș **Pitești - county seat; population: 168,458 (as of 2002) *Towns **Costești **Mioveni **Ștefănești **Topoloveni **Albeștii de Argeș **Albeștii de Muscel **Albota **Aninoasa **Arefu **Băbana **Băiculești **Bălilești **Bârla **Bascov **Beleţi-Negrești **Berevoești **Bogați **Boteni **Boțești **Bradu **Brăduleț **Budeasa **Bughea de Jos **Bughea de Sus **Buzoești **Căldăraru **Călinești **Căteasca **Cepari **Cetățeni **Cicănești **Ciofrângeni **Ciomăgești **Cocu **Corbeni **Corbi **Coșești **Cotmeana **Cuca **Dâmbovicioara **Dârmanești **Davidești **Dobrești **Domnești **Drăganu **Dragoslavele **Godeni **Hârsești **Hârtiești **Izvoru **Leordeni **Lerești **Lunca Corbului **Mălureni **Mărăcineni **Merișani **Micești **Mihăești **Mioarele **Miroși **Morărești **Moșoaia **Mozăceni **Mușătești **Negrași **Nucșoara **Oarja **Pietroșani **Poiana Lacului **Poienarii de Argeș **Poienarii de Muscel **Popești **Priboieni **Râca **Rătești **Recea **Rociu **Rucăr **Sălătrucu **Săpata **Schitu Goleşti **Slobozia **Stâlpeni **Ştefan cel Mare **Stoeneşti **Stolnici **Şuici **Suseni **Teiu **Tigveni **Ţiţeşti **Uda **Ungheni **Valea Danului **Valea Iaşului **Valea Mare-Pravăţ **Vedea **Vlădeşti **Vultureşti References Notes Category:Counties of Romania category: category:Valid name- county- Romania